


gicha laif roleplaying

by tsukishima_keii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Ignore this, M/M, blackwoo is a joke in the server because our sangwoo said the n word so we call him blackwoo, this is for discord imm so sorry, ushijima/blackwoo, very much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukishima_keii/pseuds/tsukishima_keii
Summary: basically ushijima x sangwoo idk whats happening though
Relationships: ushijima/sangwoo
Comments: 4





	gicha laif roleplaying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ushijima wakawakawakawaka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ushijima+wakawakawakawaka).



ushijima was walk down street one day when he fell and car went CRASH on his big fat pinky finger.

"oh no oh no my PINKY finger STOP NOW" he cried

"i am so sorry!!" said the man who ran over wakawakas finger. "i did not mean to do that! so Sorry :(("

usher gym suddenly fell into love with that man. "senpai what it your'e name" he assked. "please tell me!!"

"i am sangwoo!!" sayed man who was in car. "but MY friends call ME blackwoo because i said a bad word once🤫🤫🤫🤫

"oh okay blackwoo" sayd ushijm. "can i get.. y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-youre number senpie!!!!!!!!!!" 

sang/blackwoo gaved usher his number which was 🤫🤫🤫-🤫🤫🤫-🤫🤫🤫🤫 and they parted ways

:assthetic-separation-border:

 _hey bitch_ texted usher gym to sangwoo

 _hey_ sangwoo replied

 _i want to tell you something!!!_ ushijima sent his heart beating and sweat beads run down his face

 _ok meet me at mcdonalds in 3.14 milliseconds_ he got from blackwoo as reply

_ok_

they went to mcdoanlds and ush gym sat on one of tables outside. so nervous!!

"b-blackwoo... i.. i lake you,.,.., please go oout with me!!!" shush jim sayd to blackwoo

blackwoo standed there and did not respond

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for READ bitch yall so segsy ohmygod


End file.
